


Andraste help the outcasts

by Cin_the_elf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Song Parody, andraste help the outcasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cin_the_elf/pseuds/Cin_the_elf
Summary: so a while back on my Tumblr I said how I hear god help the outcast in my head when I go into the chantry in Dragon age 2. So I made a song parody. If you see this and wanna cover it just make sure to give credit. I looked around and didn't see this anywhere so hopefully wasn't done before.
Kudos: 1





	Andraste help the outcasts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a huge fan of the ending, but maybe one of you talented people can make it work.

I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even there

I don't know if you would listen to a mage's prayer 

Yes, I know I'm just an outcast I shouldn't speak to you,

Still, I see your face and remember you were once an outcast too.

Andraste help the outcast taken from home, 

Show them the mercy they don't find on earth

Please help my people we look to you still

Andraste help the outcasts Or nobody will. 

I ask for nothing I can get by 

yet I know so many less lucky than I

Please help my people 

The innocent and fearful 

I thought we all were children of the maker

Andraste help the outcast 

Children of the maker.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Cin-the-elf on Tumblr and thanks for reading.


End file.
